


Cloth Dogs

by ToastyMonkeys



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: A relaxing fic, My playlist while writing was called chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyMonkeys/pseuds/ToastyMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a little cloth mabari, stuffed with hay, given to Shianni for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloth Dogs

Entering the dusty, quiet room, a smile appears on their face. A blanket gets thrown down, containers being grabbed and placed on it. Rough tan cloth in hand, the elf sits down with a muffled thud onto the blanket, sun dimly lighting the room and warming their back. Hand reaches around for the blade, grabbing it and setting to work. 

With much practice in their life, they easily cut out their shapes. They cut out the same exact shape, the only difference being the sizes of them. Soon all the cloth is used, hands brushing away the scraps and grabbing for a paint brush. 

They paint some of the weird shapes all brown, some all black. They add black markings to the original tan ones, to the brown ones. After waiting for it to dry, needle and thread is in their hand, thread color matching the shape color as they begin. 

Soon all the shapes are sewn, resembling mabari. 

The only area open in each of them are the backside. Grabbing the empty sack mabari, they fill them with the tiny beads sitting in a large tub next to them. After they fill, the elf sows them shut, placing them to the side until all are done. 

A thumb smears across stamp ink, painted in reds, for a few tan and brown ones, black for brown ones, white for black and tan cloth mabari, swirling around on the rough bodies, carefully making the different kinds of kaddis. Only two are left unmarked. 

Soon brown black bead eyes are sewn onto their faces. Various black or brown or pink noses are also sewn on, making the mabari mostly complete. The elf smiles at all the various mabari, making little personalities for them in their head. 

A brown and a few tan ones get a fearsome snarl, staying in placing with thin hard lines set inside to hold it. Sharp white teeth get added in, and the elf even goes so far so to put tiny metal green and gold armor on the brown one, held onto by tiny straps. The other ones get little leather outfits, complete with tiny vials of red stained water to clink together in their pouches. 

A black one gets its entire inside mouth slathered in glue, a tiny fake flower carefully placed before it gets closed firmly. Thinking, the warden quickly grabs a paint brush, and begins to dust the happy mabari's muzzle and legs in white bristles, making it appear older. 

Fingers braid thin strips of brown leather, cutting and applying tiny metal buckles. Some mabari get it, others getting collars with spikes, others getting harnesses, others plain. Every once in a while the elf applies some defining marks on the mabari, coloring fur, painting on scars, one even getting half of one ear jaggedly cut off.  

Lining them all up, the elf lets out a sigh, smiling as their eyes scan the small army of cloth mabari they have made. Soon all the materials are put away, blanket folded and put into an empty corner. Gathering up the mabari, they leave the peaceful room silently. Soon the dust settles once again, and the sun begins to hide away.   
     

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you want, tell me if you liked it!


End file.
